Letters
by BlueFlamesRedTears91
Summary: This is a oneshot. Sora X Riku. Riku send sora a letter proclaiming his love for him, but he does it from America. Will he return to the Island or will Sora come to him? Find out. i stink at summaries


Hello readers. Now I know I should be working on A new Beginning, but I had to post this before I went crazy.lol. well It's a oneshot. I hope that you all enjoy.

**Riku: yes enjoy.**

**BlueFlames:I already said that.**

**Riku:soooo what are you going to do about it.**

**BlueFlames:(chashes Riku and puts Duct Tape over his mouth) please Enjoy. **

* * *

Letters 

Dear Sora,

We have been best friends forever. And we try to tell each other everything. I know that I need to explain my sudden disappearing act, but it will make sense as so as I say what I've needed to say for a long time. Have a secret, that has been building up inside of me and if I don't tell you now I may burst. For the past few years I have developed feelings for you. At first I believed I could control them. Yet, every time I looked at you me affection grew deeper. Therefore in order to keep from coming between you and Kairi I had to leave. Now, you may say that you two are not together but I see the way she looks at you and you can't deny she is in love. So here I sit. Writing you a letter from a small apartment in America. I don't expect you to answer this letter. And I can accept the fact you may never even think of me again. I just hope you can understand my feelings for you and that maybe one day in the future we can rebuild are friendship. I will love you always.

Love, Riku

That would be the letter I sent to my angelic Sora three weeks ago. There is still no response though. I never really expected one. I put my address on the envelope just in case but I have learned to never get my hopes up when it comes to relationships. Now I have my new life in Texas. I doze off dreaming of my beautiful Sora, when the doorbell rings. I answer it and, lo and behold, a letter carrier. Sora had replied.

Riku,

I am not quite sure what to say. Not about the feelings, but about the fact that you left for America. I mean you have disappeared before but never for this long of a period of time. I was relived when I received your letter. I really wish that you, my dearest friend, would return to the Island. We all miss you so terribly much. I also wish to share something with you, but I cannot be explained on paper. Please hurry back to me.

Your friend, Sora

Along with Sora's letter came a letter from the others.

Riku,

Why did you leave? Especially without saying goodbye to us all. We hope you enjoy life in America but we would muck prefer to have you here with us.

Your Friends, Kairi, Leon, Cloud, Tidus, Wakka, Namine, and Roxas.

Sora,

It means a lot to me that you want me to return to the Island but I can't. It holds to many memories for me. You should understand that best. Why don't you just tell me what it is you wish to share?

Love Always, Riku

A few days after the letter being sent I received an "anonymous" note.

Riku,

Leave your house until the hour of seven p.m. when you return at that hour proceed to the back door. Do not be late.

There was no signature but I knew it had to be Sora. I told no one else this address. Yet, doing exactly as the letter instructed, I left the premises. I decide to take a walk. It is a beautiful day outside. It reminds me of the Island so, I suppose, that would be why I ended up at the beach. Lying on the sand reminded me of the days me and Sora use to go surfing. Eventually I doze of dreaming of that innocent smile of his. By the time I woke up it was seven so I head back to the house. There are lights in the backyard and soft music playing. As I enter the gate, I spot a familiar cinnamon spiky haired boy. He walks up to me smiling. I open my mouth to say something but he cut me off with a kiss. He wanted to share a kiss. So that night we shared our first kiss together. That and much, much more.

* * *

Well there you have it. My first oneshot. it was kind of short but there was nothing more to add. I hope that you all enjoyed it. And please review. Reviews make me happy. And happy is good. Just like chocolate. mmmmmm. Chocolate. Now review 

**Sora: yes review and maybe she will feel inspired to write another oneshot with more to the story.**

**Riku:Yes much more to the story(smiles flirtily at sora then laughs maniaclly)**

**BlueFlames:Ignore Riku. he is a little on the crazy side(Riku:hey) but please review. Well goodnight and see you soon(hopefully) **


End file.
